Descuido
by Koneko97
Summary: Haruhi suele cometer errores, como todo el mundo, el problema es que cuando ella comete un error suele afectar bastante a la vida de las personas que estan a su alrededor, en este caso los mayores afectados son los gemelos Hitachiin.


Holaaas este es mi primer fic de este fandom espero que no sea muy desastroso XD

Desde ya informo que es un relato random y no me hago cargo de cómo queden sus cerebros después de leer estos delirios aquí escritos.

Advertencia: Incesto, Shonen ai.

Ouran no me pertenece, es propiedad de la gran Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Habiendo terminado las clases en el prestigioso instituto Ouran, los alumnos se dirigen a sus respectivos clubes, la mayoría de las chicas van a la tercera aula de música. Al abrir la puerta ellas se encuentran con siete bellos jóvenes dispuestos a derrochar mucho amor por ellas y hacerlas olvidar de la realidad del mundo por algunas horas.

Es uno de esos días en los que todo va perfectamente, Kyouya está muy feliz por las buenas ganancias conseguidas, Honey come pasteles como siempre, Takashi lo atiende, los hermanos Hitachiin hacen su número de amor prohibido, y Haruhi intenta escapar de su entusiasta "padre".

-Tamaki-sempai no voy a ponerme ese vestido- se quejó la chica que se hacía pasar por chico para pagar su deuda.

-Pero las personas pensaran que soy un mal padre al dejarte vestir de esa manera- lloró Tamaki siguiéndola por toda la sala.

-No creo que las personas piensen eso- murmuró sirviendo té en varias mesas- ¿No deberías estar atendiendo a tus clientas?-

-Ahora mis princesas están con los demás hosts mientras yo cumplo mi deber de padre, así que Haruhi no seas rebelde y ponte el vestido- gritó abalanzándose sobre su hija, la cual logró esquivarlo a tiempo pero estuvo a punto de caerse de no haber apoyado una mano en algún lugar, por lo menos había salvado las vasijas que llevaba sobre la bandeja en su otra mano.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó un gran grito fangirl que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Haruhi levantó la vista por primera vez y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: cuando se estaba por caer se apoyó en la espalda de alguien, ese alguien era Hikaru, quien estaba realizando junto a su hermano su actuación incestuosa, y al darle ese pequeño empujón provoco que ambos se besaran.

Eso explicaba porque la mayoría de sus clientas estaban desmayadas o con hemorragias nasales, Kaoru se puso totalmente rojo y en plan de aquí-no-paso-nada comenzó a comer un pastel rápidamente casi al punto de ahogarse, Hikaru también estaba algo sonrojado y miraba para otro lado, Kyouya apareció con múltiples fotos del beso y las clientas reaccionaron pidiendo a gritos que les hicieran 50 copias a cada una.

Luego de todo el alboroto que se armó cerraron el club por el resto del día, ya habían cumplido perfectamente sus obligaciones y obtuvieron muchas ganancias gracias a lo descuidada que podía llegar a ser Fujioka.

-Haruhi- la llamó el rey de las sombras- Creo que reduciré tu deuda un 15% como agradecimiento de lo de hoy- en verdad estaba extremadamente feliz, y eso asustaba más al grupo.

-Emm gracias Kyoya-sempai pero ¿No te preocupa el estado mental de Hikaru y Kaoru?-

El pelinegro anotó unas cosas en su libreta-Si tanto te interesa soluciónalo tú ya que eres la principal culpable de esto, aunque seguramente Tamaki te ayudará ya que esto trata sobre sus hijos, pero si el interfiere en este caso no creo que los resultados sean muy buenos que digamos-

-Oka-saaaaan- lloró el hijo de los Suoh que estaba escuchando todo lo que decía su amigo- No digas esas cosas, también deberías preocuparte por tus hijos, ¿Quien mejor que los padres para arreglar sus problemas?-

-No me gusta verlos así, voy a hablar con Hikaru, después de todo yo fui quien lo empujó- fue hasta donde estaba el chico, agachado en una esquina de la habitación rodeado de un aura depresiva-Hikaru perdón por empujarte- el mayor de los gemelos la miró triste- ¿Pero no estás exagerando un poco? A Kaoru no parece afectarle tanto- agregó mirando como Kaoru hablaba animadamente con Honey y Mori, quien solo asentía con la cabeza algunas veces claro está, mientras comían pasteles.

-Esta peor que nunca- le contradijo- Cuando algo le preocupa o lo perturba o tiene algún problema que no quiere decir busca refugio en los dulces, es como si quisiera llenar su mente de azúcar y no pensar en nada, eso pasa cuando sigues los consejos de Honey-sempai-

-Aunque coma muchos dulces no creo que le afecte a la cabeza, tampoco creo que sea saludable para el comer tantos dulces-

-¿Quieres una prueba?- sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

En otro lado del lugar el móvil de Kyouya sonó, luego de que éste leyera el mensaje y murmurara algo se dirigió al Hitachiin menor-Kaoru, a partir de mañana tendrás que encargarte de las compras del club-

Kaoru sonrió con un aura rosa alrededor- No hay problema Kyoya-sempai-

Hikaru le mandó otro mensaje, el pelinegro suspiró cansado-Mientras que estés haciendo eso Haruhi atenderá a las clientas con tu hermano-

-No hay problema Kyouya-sempai- dijo con la misma cara, Honey se mostro un poco preocupado en este punto al igual que Tamaki.

El Hitachiin mayor le hizo señas como para que siguiera hablando, el de lentes ya bastante fastidiado y con un tic nervioso en el ojo habló- Tendrás que usar un traje de maid por dos semanas mientras estés en el club-

-No hay problema Kyouya-sempai- otra vez misma respuesta, misma cara, misma aura.

-No puede ser...¡MI HIJO ES UN ROBOT!- gritaba Tamaki corriendo por todos lados.

El menor de los Ootori se acercó amenazante cuando Hikaru empezó a escribir otro mensaje-Espero que ese mensaje no sea para mi, ya te ayude lo suficiente, y espero que cumplas con lo prometido por hacer esto-

-Creo que es verdad eso que decías, es algo preocupante, ¿No se le pasara a la noche?- preguntó la única chica ignorando los gritos de Tamaki.

Hikaru miró fijamente a su hermano antes de responder-No lo sé, de todas maneras no sé qué decirle, normalmente él es el más maduro de los dos y perece que tiene la intención de evitarme-

-Son hermanos y fue un accidente, seguro lo entenderá—intentaba razonar ella.

-Eso es lo que más me molesta—agregó con un tono enojado en la voz.

Haruhi lo miró fijamente a los ojos que él rápidamente apartó algo avergonzado-¿Qué sientes exactamente?-

-Yo...yo...yo… no sé, no quiero que nadie se le acerque, quiero estar con él, que hare si lo alejan de mí- dijo abrazándose con ambos brazos mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante- Me quedaría solo, no sabría cómo vivir, ¿A quién abrazaría a la noche? no tendría a nadie que me cuide mientras camino jugando con mi psp, entonces tropezaría en las escaleras, caería al vacio y terminaría muriendo después de pasar horas desangrándome por no haber tenido a nadie cerca, y al final seguro nadie iría a funeral...- se quedó callado mirando un punto fijo en la pared mientras seguía meciéndose.

-Ahora sí que estas exagerando, pareces Tamaki-sempai, estoy segura que Kaoru no te abandonará aunque encuentre pareja- trató de animarlo pero al parecer lo que dijo le afectó mucho ya que la miró con ojos asesinos.

Se levantó y encaró a la chica de frente- ¿Dices que MI Kaoru encontrara pareja? Eso significaría que estaría en un pequeño mundo de dos personas en donde yo no estaría ¿¡Como se te ocurre pensar algo tan horrible!?-

-Pero si tú estabas diciendo cosas peores antes- murmuró ella.

-Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, el es mío, solo MIO, nadie lo querrá más que yo, ¡eso es!- giró su rostro hacia la mesa donde estaba su querido hermano- Kaor... ¿¡Donde esta Kaoru!?- le gritó a Honey y Mori.

-Kao-chan dijo que iba a tomar algo de aire fresco- le contestó el chico más adorable del lugar.

++En un pasillo del Ouran++

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?- un chico de pelo anaranjado hablaba consigo mismo mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo- Según la teoría de Honney-sempai necesito más cosas dulces para olvidar todo esto y hacer como si nada, tal vez un chocolate pueda ayudar... No no no, chocolate era lo que había comido Hikaru antes de... de... y por eso sus labios eran tan dulces...No, no era por eso- sacudió violentamente la cabeza algo sonrojado- No debo pensar en eso, fue un accidente, solo un accidente, A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-E, accidente... aunque no me molestaría si pasara de nuevo...¿¡Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo!? ¿¡Y por que las digo en voz alta!? ¿¡Por qué sigo hablando tan alto!?- se revolvió el pelo frustrado.

-¡Kaoru!- el nombrado se giró y fue rodeado fuertemente por los brazos de su hermano-¿¡Como te atreves a dejarme!?-Hikaru se separó un poco y lo miró de frente sosteniéndolo por los hombros-Tú eres MIO y de nadie más, no puedes dejar nuestro mundo así como así y permitir que me caiga por las escaleras-

Kaoru lo miró bastante confundido ¿Cuales escaleras?-¿Hikaru de qué estas hablan...?-No pudo terminar la pregunta porque su igual atrapó sus labios con los suyos en un beso bastante desesperado, movía con insistencia los labios mientras Kaoru apenas se movía por lo inesperado de la acción.

Hikaru se separó justo antes de que Kaoru perdiera todos sus sentidos y la falta de aire lo dejara inconsciente, respiro con fuerza pues él también se había quedado sin su importante oxígeno, tras unos segundos abrió los ojos como platos-¡No puede ser! ¡Perdón Kaoru!, debería haber esperado tu respuesta, seguro ahora tienes un trauma mayor al que tenías antes-gritó teniéndose la cara con las manos muy aterrado- y..y..y no era eso lo que quería decir, en re-realidad y-y-yo...yo...- ahora estaba muy sonrojado y evitaba mirar a su hermanito a los ojos.

El Hitachiin menor rió un poco al ver la cara de su torpe hermano mayor, se acercó apoyando una mano en la cara ajena y lo beso suavemente, fue un corto roce de labios pero muy dulce, se separó con una sonrisa burlona-Creo que debemos hablar sobre tu problema para expresarte- con su mano despeinó el cabello de su hermano- No es bueno arrojarle tus sentimientos a los demás, creo que ya te lo había dicho-

Hikaru agarró su mano y lo acercó más pegando sus cuerpos y lo mantuvo ahí con una mano rodeándole la cintura-No me importan mis problemas de comunicación mientras tú puedas entenderme-

Kaoru le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y correspondió el abrazo muy feliz.

-+-+-+-+-+-Al día siguiente-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-¡Hikaru eres un idiota!- exclamó enojado el menor de los Hitachiin luciendo su llamativo traje de maid-¡Por tú culpa tengo que vestir esto y hacer muchas cosas aburridas!-

-No es para tanto Kaoru, ya te dije que lo sentía por esto, ¿Quieres que te pida perdón de rodillas?- bromeó su hermano mayor.

-No es tan mala idea- murmuró Kaoru todavía enojado y cruzado de brazos.

Hikaru sonrió al escucharlo- Oh~ No sabía que tenía un hermano al que le gustara que mirase debajo de su falda, pero si eso es lo que quieres no me negare-

La cara de Kaoru se puso roja-¿¡Q-qué dices!? ¡Yo no me refería a eso!- chilló mientras trataba de levantar a su hermano que ya se estaba arrodillando para "pedir perdón".

-Ya podrán hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando lleguen a su hogar, ahora prepárense que ya casi es la hora de abrir las puertas- habló Kyouya calmando a los gemelos casi de inmediato, los demás host que habían estado observando entre risas también se fueron a terminar de arreglar cualquier tipo de detalle que hiciera falta antes de empezar sus labores.

Todos estaban ocupados menos cierto pelirrojo que seguía de cerca a su hermano, sin que éste lo notara se agachó detrás. Kaoru estaba recogiendo un pastel de una mesa pero se detuvo cuando repentinamente sintió expuesto. Al girar la cabeza logró ver a Hikaru sentado en el suelo mirando descaradamente debajo de su falda mientras que la levantaba para poder ver mejor, éste al verse descubierto tartamudeó sonrojado intentando dar alguna explicación, inútil, que lo ayudara a salir del problema en el que se había metido.

-¡Pervertido!-exclamó rojo de vergüenza Kaoru mientras que estampaba el pastel en la cara de su reflejo y se alejaba lo más rápido posible.

Haruhi se acercó al mayor y le dio una toalla para que se limpiara-No deberías haber hecho eso-

Hikaru se limpió la cara con el objeto y se quedó mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa idiota en la cara-Realmente no me arrepiento de nada-

La chica solo suspiró divertida, algo le decía que muchas cosas iban a pasar con ese par de gemelos diabólicos de ese momento en adelante.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y si dejan reviews no me enojo :P

¡Nos leemos en otra historia!

Bye y gracias por leer


End file.
